marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Emma * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = It's Not Easy Being Green | Synopsis2 = An article about the make-up effects process that was used to transform actor Lou Ferrigno into the Hulk on the Incredible Hulk television series. | StoryTitle3 = The Tiny Terror Tumble | Synopsis3 = New York City, 1937 As part of his promotional deal with Ferdely's Milk, Dominic Fortune has appeared on a radio show with child actor Tina Timmons, much to his chagrin as he is not a fan of the young starlet or her singing. In the middle of the radio broadcast, a man named Percy tries to rush Tina from the stage. Dominic steps in and easily knocks out the man who is turned over to police. Percy warns Tina and her manager Lew that he has a secret to tell. The two decide that Percy needs to be silenced. As it turns out, Tina is a little person who was once part of a circus side show. After getting surgery to make herself look like a child, Timmons set herself up as a phony child actor. With their cover about to be blown, they decide to hire Dominic Fortune as part of a scheme to eliminate Percy. Unaware that he is being played, Dominic accepts the job and is soon tipped off to Percy's location, an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. Dominic tells Sabbeth to wait outside while he goes in, but his companion doesn't listen. She gets in before Dominic and witnesses as Lew sets up Percy by giving him a pipe that resembles a gun in the darkness. When Dominic enters the room, he's led to believe that Percy is armed, and is about to make a kill shot when Sabbath exposes the ruse. After a brief scuffle, Percy fill Dominic in about the truth. What's more, at one time Tina was married to Percy before she abandoned her with her claim to fame. Dominic crashes Tina's apartment where her new beau tries to fight him off. However, Fortune proves to be the better fighter and knocks him out. That's when the police arrive to arrest Tina for fraud and attempted murder. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Lewis "Lew", Tina's manager Other Characters: * * ** Commissioner Gardle * Percy Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Abandoned warehouse Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler2_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker2_1 = Howard Chaykin | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Letterer2_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Lynn Graeme | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Writer3_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Notes = Continuity Notes The Man Who Would Be President! * The location of this story is vague, however given the date this story was published. It is likely in the state of Virginia based on the following: It's a state that has both a Cherokee and Amish population. This story was published in 1980. At the time the only dam that was under construction at the time was Bath County Pumped Storage Station which began construction in 1977 and was completed in 1984. It's construction drew controversy and protest at the time. * That said, mentions of Three Mile Island and an upcoming Presidential Election should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}